Melona
Melona (メローナ Alternatively called Merona) is one of the three servants of the Swamp Witch and its most strongest minion. She is a shape shifter who can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. She is skilled in obtaining information and assassination. It is assumed that she was ordered to bring about chaos to the Queen's Blade tournament. Appearance Compared to other Queen's Blade contestants, Melona sticks out like a sore thumb. Her body is soft, moist, and jiggly, but when neccessary it can harden immediately to aid in attacking or defending. Of course, even then, Melona might copy the design of a master craftsman, or create a weapon that is exactly the same shape as her opponent's. Details such as these are important to her. Though an amorphous being, her most commonly seen form is that of a well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin (in the anime, she is given a luminescent glow), a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantly-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully-exposed breasts.The hands are called goo hands.When the hands are off,her breast become bigger. Personality She is childish and likes to play malicious tricks. She can be very condescending. Even during an assignment, she would rather do surprising instead of something effective. Melona is a chilling monster beyond human imagination, depicted as a manipulative character with a sadistic disposition. Seductive and alluring, she revels in humiliating her opponents and will not hesitate to motion to rape or kill them if given an opportune moment. Despite her malevolent nature, she does not like being called a monster. She can be reasoned with and is willing to work together with her enemies, but only as long as it benefits her own needs and goals. Abilities Melona's abilities on the battlefield match her personality. Melona is entirely composed of a pink-colored metamorphic slime that can take on any shape desired . This allows her to sneak about and escape from danger. Her mimicry appears to be almost absolute as her shapeshifting is not limited to shape or texture, and she uses this power to full effect to confuse her opponents. She can also not just shapeshift in a person's body, but their clothes, weapons, and armor, as well. She can also imitate the techniques of the person she has shape changed into- although not as powerful. For example, as Tomoe, Melona used Tomoe's "Warrior Priestess Kick" as a combat move in a fight.. During her transformations, Melona retains her powerful breast milk ability, as well as her amorphous quality. She also retains the same strangley shaped pupil, although the eye color does change. She can also form genuine weapons from her mass, allowing her to cross blades with the other contestants. Due to being made of slime, (she is amorphous) Melona is immune to physical attacks and can easily counterattack if struck. She also has the ability to take in flesh of small organisms around her, increasing her body strength indefinitely. Eventually, she could become an invincible existence. Melona's other main ability is her breast milk, which she uses extensively. By using the goo arms on her breasts, Melona's breasts expand and she fires the milk directly from her nipples by squeezing- the milk that comes out has varying properties. When fired in sprays, it acts as a fast-acting corrosive agent that burns through clothing and other non-organic matter (such as buildings). This is used to disorient and humiliate her opponents as the corrosive is otherwise harmless to their body. When fired in bursts like bullets, they act as high-velocity explosives. Despite these frightening abilities, Melona is not without her weaknesses. It is possible to temporarily disable her by landing a very powerful attack on her, and during the time period, one can snatch away her mass, diminishing her size and power until she becomes miniscule, forcing her into retreat until she can regenerate her slime back. Melona's milk can also be blocked before its fired, (Leina does this in episode one of the queen's blade anime), causing her to implode with explosive results, though this is rather risky. Melona, generally before attacking, smiles, which then turns into a vicious wide grin where her eyes shine in a yellow light. She seems to have an alternate power when using this ability, to paralyze opponents. Using this, she paralyzed Tomoe in the fight against the Giant Snake. Trivia *She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) and Darla Chaney (English). Gallery Artwork Melona again.jpg Melona 4.jpg Melona 6.jpg Melona 5.jpg Melona 2.jpg Melona 8.jpg Melona 3.jpg Melona 7.jpg Melona Christie.jpg|Melona impersonating Christie Melona Elina.jpg|Melona impersonating Elina Melona Irma.jpg|Melona impersonating Irma Melona Leina.jpg|Melona impersonating Leina Melona Maid.jpg|Melona as a maid Melona Ninja.jpg|Melona as a ninja Melona Risty.jpg|Melona impersonating Risty Melona Small.jpg|Mini-Melona Melona Ymir.jpg|Melona impersonating Ymir Melona Menace.jpg|Melona impersonating Menace Melona Geisha.jpg|Melona as a Geisha Melona Bunny.jpg|Melona in a bunny outfit Melona Centaur.jpg|Melona as a centaur Melona Trendy.jpg|Melona in a modern outfit MELONA DRAGON.jpg|Melona as a Dragon Warrior MELONA NEKO.jpg|Melona as a Neko MELONA NOWA.jpg|Melona impersonating Nowa Melona and Menace.jpg Mini Melona and Menace.jpg Melona Cake.jpg Melona X-Mas.jpg Melona Kimono.jpg Melona and Menace 2.jpg Melona no clothes.jpg Melona SC.png Melona SC 2.png Melona SC 3.png Melona SC 4.png Melona SC 5.png Melona SC 6.png Anime Melonacap.png|Melona as she appears in the anime. Melonablob.png|Melona prior to taking shape. Melona.jpg Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals